1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to handle systems for ratcheting winch type tightening devices. In particular, this invention directs itself to a safety tie down bar having a reversible hand grip and protection system which provides a substantially slip resistant hand hold and a means to limit the insertion depth of that portion of the handle inserted in the ratcheting winch type tightening device. More in particular, this invention pertains to safety tie down bars which include substantially slip resistant hand grip members at opposing ends of the handle member. Further, this invention directs itself to resilient hand grip members which can function both as gripping elements and a means to limit the insertion depth of a portion of the handle.